villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jill Roberts
Jill Roberts is the main antagonist of the 2011 horror movie Scream 4. She is Sidney Prescott's cousin. She was portrayed by Emma Roberts who also portrayed Madison Montgomery in American Horror Story: Coven and Chanel Oberlin in Scream Queens. Biography Jill seems to be an innocent and sweet Woodsboro High School student who is targeted by the "Ghostface" serial killer like her famous cousin Sidney Prescott was 14 years earlier but it turns out that she is the evil and psychotic mastermind of the latest murders. She snapped after having to hear all about Sidney when she was younger and she was extremely jealous. She comes up with a plan to kill all of her friends and her mother Kate so she can become famous for surviving a massacre like Sidney did. She enlists her friend Charlie Walker to help her commit the murders. At Kirby's house after the last victim Robbie is killed and Kirby is left for dead, Jill, dressed as Ghostface, stabs Sidney after she has gotten away from Charlie and takes off the mask to reveal herself to Sidney as the serial killer. In the kitchen she tells Sidney how she plans to frame her ex-boyfriend Trevor Sheldon for the murders and then she kills him (taking her revenge because Trevor cheated on her), by shooting him in the groin and then in the head. Charlie and her then tell Sidney they plan on being this generation's Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott and then Jill kisses Charlie, only to betray him by stabbing him in the heart then the stomach, revealing she meant to frame him as Trevor's accomplice and become the sole survivor, right before killing him. Jill stabs Sidney again and deliberately injures herself to make it appear that she had been attacked. At the hospital Jill inadvertently reveals that she attacked Gale by remarking to Dewey that when Jill writes a book about her survival, she and Gale would have the same wounds inflicted upon them by the Ghostface killer. Dewey then informs Jill that Sidney survived Ghostface's attack and would recover. Jill manages to reach Sidney just as Sidney regains consciousness, before she can murder Sidney however, Dewey, Gale, and Judy arrive and distract her saving Sidney, however Jill points a gun at them, this momentary distraction allows Sidney to charge a defibrillator and places it on the sides of Jill's head. After Jill suddenly comes back for "one final scare", Sidney shoots her in the chest finally killing her. Despite her death however, Jill seemed to have achieved her wish to become famous and to create a legacy of her own as the new generation's "Sidney Prescott", as the reporters outside the hospital refer to her as "an American hero right out of the movies". However, since Sidney, Gale, Dewey, and Judy (Gale because she's a news reporter and Judy and Dewey because they're cops) knew the truth, they told everyone and they realized that they were wrong about her. They realized that she was "a true American villain right out of the movies", and was officially confirmed to be the new generation's "Billy Loomis". Victims *1: Jenny Randall - Stabbed in back, back crushed by garage door, stabbed in chest *2: Rebecca Walters - Stabbed in stomach, thrown off parking garage roof *3: Deputy Ross Hoss - Stabbed in back *4: Deputy Anthony Perkins - Stabbed in forehead *5: Kate Roberts - Stabbed in back through letterbox *6: Trevor Sheldon - Shot in the groin and forehead *7: Charlie Walker - Stabbed in chest and stomach Gallery Wn3us6kggfku6sgn.jpg De_ja_vu_5_by_rachelmajor-d3jgtoe.jpg M09s82.png Scream_4-01_40_34--20131101-181155-6-.png Tumblr_mh3plfo8ki1qdm9llo1_500.gif Tumblr_mjq7sfgEoA1qdm9llo1_500.gif Tumblr_mkqwcgcyIr1rtjgkvo1_500.gif 28s210.png Tumblr_mf50iwvR5H1qdm9llo1_500.gif Trivia *Jill Roberts shares the same last name as her actress, Emma Roberts. *Alongside with her half-cousin Roman Bridger, Jill is one of the most evil Ghostface villains to be seen. However, unlike Roman (whose motive to create Sidney's trauma was out of spite against their mother Maureen for not accepting him as her biological son) and Milton (who raped Maureen that led to the conception of Roman), Jill's only motive was to gain fame as she was so extremely jealous of the events that Milton and Roman had caused to Sidney. Also unlike Roman, she openly admits that she’s evil. *She is the first killer in the franchise who successfully killed another killer (the second is the Third Killer from the TV series). External Links *Jill Roberts on the Scream Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Horror Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Snuff filmer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elitist Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Twin/Clone Category:Delusional Category:Saboteurs